


Проклятый хоббит

by lebkuchenhaus



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Младший господин Лань прибывает с визитом в Ривенделл.Это комедия положений.Написано для команды WTF Rabinovich Songs 2020
Kudos: 1





	Проклятый хоббит

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Бета: PriestSat https://ficbook.net/authors/99948

Владыка Элронд уже многократно пожалел, что приютил Бильбо Беггинса. Гендальф, что ли затмил ему тогда разум? Проклятый хоббит оказался не так мил, как думалось владыке поначалу. Бильбо, несмотря на преклонный возраст, вмешивался в жизнь эльфов в грацией орка. То на кухню залезет, то запруду устроит и затопит нижние ярусы. А последняя выходка вообще была верхом безалаберности! Принес на пир тростниковую трубочку, под видом флейты и давай пулять через нее сухой горох по эльфам!   
Вот так у Элронда, владыки Ривенделла, и испортилось зрение.   
С тех пор Элронду приходилось туго. Щуриться при эльфах не позволяла гордость, а целительные заклинания не брали глаза владыки. Конечно, Элронд не какой-нибудь человек, зрение восстанавливалось, но делало это медленно. И надо было такому случиться, что в самый тяжелый, для владыки, период в Ривенделл приехал младший господин Лань, для обмена опытом, так сказать. Владыка, помнил что у Заклинателей, идущих путем совершенствования тела и духа, была какая-то мутная история с темным железом, и решил навести справки. Ведь у них крайне похожее дело — кольцо Всевластия тоже из металла, хоть и другого.  
В день, когда прибыл младший господин Лань, Элронд чувствовал себя совсем неважно, Арвен, доложившая о прибытии гостя, вообще двоилась в глазах. Элронд украдкой промокнул взмокший лоб рукавом и быстренько скрылся в своих покоях, махнув на прощание, мол все понял. Ему требовалось полежать. Через неделю Совет, почти все послы уже собрались, надо быть в форме к этому времени.  
Всю неделю Элронд никак не мог поприветствовать гостя из дальних краев. В покоях он отсиживался что ли?   
Зато ему везде мерещилась Арвен: то на галерее, то на террасе, то в саду, то на водопадах, то рядом с этим потомком Исильдура — Дунаданом. Его синдаринское имя — Арагорн — владыке Элронду не особенно нравилось, не отображало всей сути, по его мнению. И хотя в сущности он считал Дунадана неплохим парнем, но придерживался этого мнения только пока между ним и Ривенделлом, а так же его дорогой дочкой, было не меньше тридцати миль.  
В вечерних сумерках, когда зажглась первая звезда, владыка Элронд проходил по внутреннему дворику, где стояла каменная статуя Гилраэни, хранящей обломки Нарсиля, и заметил Арвен. Та сидела в кресле, но как-то странно, будто ей было неудобно. Владыка отметил это мимоходом, но не придал значения. Оглядевшись по сторонам и удостоверившись, что их никто не подслушивает, он подошел к дочери. У них была серьезная тема для разговора, и владыка решил, что подходящий момент настал.  
Арвен, при его приближении, встала.  
— Сиди, сиди, — отмахнулся владыка. — Ты знаешь, что нам надо поговорить.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Лань Чжань встал при приближении владыки Элронда.  
— Сиди, сиди, — отмахнулся тот. — Ты знаешь что нам надо поговорить.  
Лань Чжань молча кивнул — темное железо, именно поэтому он прибыл в Ривенделл.  
— Это будет не простой разговор, — владыка соединил ладони за спиной и принялся неспешно прохаживаться туда-сюда.  
Лань Чжань был полностью согласен. Прошло уже шестнадцать лет, как Вэй Ин упал со скалы, едва не пронзенный Саньду, мечом Цзян Чэна, а память о событиях тех дней до сих пор не подернулась в его памяти пеплом забвения.  
— Ты не найдешь утешения, ничто не умалит боль этой утраты, — тихо сказал владыка Элронд и сердце Лань Чжаня сжалось. Как он узнал? Заломило пальцы, которыми он не смог удержать Вэй Ина от падения со скалы. — И ты будешь влачить свою долю во мраке и сомнениях, которые накроют тебя неожиданно, как зимние сумерки... Ты будешь жить, не расставаясь со своим горем, под сенью увядающих деревьев, пока мир не изменится, и твоя бесконечно долгая жизнь не угаснет.  
Лань Чжань закаменел, хотелось заставить владыку замолчать, перестать бередить все еще кровоточащую рану. Он продолжал молча слушать Элронда лишь потому, что тот был старше и выше по статусу. Лань Чжань все еще оставался нефритом клана Лань, благовоспитанным и образцом для подражания.  
— От меча или от медленной старости Арагорн умрет. Он встретит смерть, воплощая величие короля людей, увенчанный славой, которая не померкнет до последнего дня существования мира. Но ты, моя дочь, твоя судьба будет полна горестей.   
Лань Чжань сморгнул.  
— Арагорн? Дочь?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Владыка Элронд уже подводил свою речь к финалу, радуясь, что Арвен не перечит ему, когда она спросила приятным баритоном:  
— Арагорн? Дочь?  
— Проклятый хоббит! — закричал владыка, еще больше сбивая с толку Лань Чжаня и выбежал на галерею, ведущую в соседний дворик.


End file.
